Training Wheels
by daunlontar
Summary: [NCT] [Shounen-Ai] Main : #Johnjae JOHNNY X JAEHYUN Trigger warning : #incest Bagi Johnny Seo, Jaehyun bukanlah sekedar adik. Dia adalah pemegang keseimbangan hidup. Jaehyun adalah miliknya, sumber kewarasannya.
1. Chapter 1

TRAINING WHEELS

Karakter :

Johnny Seo

Jaehyun

Hansol Ji

Jeffrey the 1st (Jay)

* * *

Abstrak

 _ **Bagi Johnny Seo, Jaehyun bukanlah sekedar adik. Dia adalah pemegang keseimbangan hidup. Jaehyun adalah miliknya, sumber kewarasannya**_.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Cerita ini adalah murni dari otak saya yang kelaparan saat menahan haus dan lapar. Cerita ini bukan maha karya tapi murni ngabuburit saya semata.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

 _X : "Johnjae itu ga cocok, gua ga bisa liatnya. Mereka itu lebih ke bro brother_

 _Gua : *Look at the amount of 'incest' tag in my manga online acc* "SHIT..."_

#orangpinggiran

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Di sebuah kamar tidur mewah, dengan nuansa biru laut, seorang tinggi yang berbalut kemeja putih dan jas hitam sedang membungkuk nyaris berlutut. Tangannya lihai bergerak cekatan memakaikan kancing pada kemeja hitam di tubuh seorang anak berambut cokelat gelap sedikit panjang yang diikat dengan pita hitam. Suspender dan celana pendek yang dia kenakan juga berwarna senada. Anak itu cukup tinggi untuk ukuran 8 tahun tapi wajah dengan pipi _chubby_ menunjukkan bahwa dia masih belum menyentuh pubertas. Dia pantas disebut menggemaskan. Jika saja mata _almond_ itu berbinar seperti mata kebanyakan anak-anak seusianya. Jika saja yang keluar dari bibir lucunya adalah kata-kata yang pantas.

"Anak pelacur itu sudah datang ?" Suaranya masih nyaring , selayaknya suara anak laki-laki yang belum dewasa. Tapi nada bicaranya yang dingin, kata-kata kasar itu dapat membuat orang yang mendengarnya merinding.

"Jika yang Tuan Muda maksud adalah adik baru tuan muda, maka jawabannya adalah ya. Dia sudah sampai disini sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Pria tampan yang kelihatannya masih baru menyentuh umur 20 tahun itu menjawab dengan sopan. Matanya fokus pada memeriksa kesempurnaan pakaian dari anak berkucir kuda itu. Dia sudah tidak heran, mengapa anak kecil bisa menggunakan kosa kata seperti itu dengan sangat santai. Bagaimana tidak, Nyonya dan Tuan Seo bertengkar hebat dan berteriak teriak sejak sebulan lalu membahas mengenai "anak" ini. Tanpa memikirkan tata krama, atau lebih tepatnya tanpa peduli dengan apa yang didengar anak bungsu mereka yang liburan musim panas di rumah mereka sekarang di Korea. Nyonya Seo sudah menghancurkan benda, dekorasi rumah, jangan bayangkan berapa harga semua benda itu karena dipastikan dapat menghidupi banyak kaum kelaparan. Berteriak, menangis, menghambur makanan di meja makan. Tuan Seo jarang di rumah , jadi wanita itu lebih sering berteriak pada udara kosong. Didengarkan oleh seluruh pelayan. Didengarkan oleh Johnny kecil yang dilupakan.

" _Mom_ bilang dia adalah sampah yang tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Kalau begitu aku akan menghajar dan menghancurkannya untuk dibuang. Mungkin _Dad_ akan berbicara padaku dan berterima kasih?" Sambil menurunkan tangannya yang terentang tadi, anak itu mengalihkan tatapannya. Mata cokelat terang beradu dengan mata bulat rusa berwarna hitam yang teduh.

"Kenapa berpikir begitu ? Dia bisa menjadi teman tuan muda selama liburan disini. Bukankah lebih baik lelah setelah bermain bersama, daripada karena menghajar adik anda sendiri." _Butler_ muda milik keluarga Seo itu memegang bahu kecil dan menatap mata Johnny dalam. Berusaha mencari sisi kemanusiaan dan kepolosan anak-anak.

"Aku tidak butuh teman selain Jay. Seorang sampah tidak pantas untuk menjadi adik Johnny Seo."

"Tuan Muda Johnny, anak itu adalah manusia , sama seperti kita, bukan barang atau sampah. Dia mempunyai nama.."

"Cukup Hansol. Kita bukan sedang dikelas tata krama. Sebelum melihat dia, sekarang kita harus menjenguk Jay, kasihan dia, sudah lama aku tidak menjenguknya." Johnny melangkah menuju satu meja kecil di sebelah meja belajar besar. Mengambil satu tangkai bunga _calla lily_ dan boneka tikus kecil.

/-\

/-\

\\-/

Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar bersama dengan sapaan beberapa pelayan yang tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh anak kecil yang hanya memasang wajah angkuh. Kaki kecil itu berjalan , telah paham dengan hatinya kemana dia harus menuju di rumah besar yang tak terlihat ujungnya , melewati banyak kamar dan ruangan yang berguna untuk berbagai keperluan, luas tapi sepi. Johnny kecil bersama dengan _butler_ nya akhirnya keluar ke taman belakang. Taman besar dengan rerumputan hijau dan taman bunga kecil yang warnanya hampir selengkap pelangi. Air mancur dengan patung malaikat berada di tengah-tengah. Terdapat ayunan besar berwarna putih dan bangku dan meja kecil berwarna sama. Tidak, tidak, bukan keindahan itu yang Johnny cari, dia malah sekarang berada di paling pojok taman. Lelaki tinggi berambut _ash brown_ kemudian membuka pagar teralis yang dipenuhi tumbuhan menjalar dengan sedikit bunga. Setelah itu, Hansol dengan cekatan menggenggam tangan kecil Johnny dan membantunya berjalan di rerumputan liar. Seperti sebuah hutan , tapi tidak ganas berbahaya, lebih seperti hutan indah di buku-buku cerita dongeng yang dibaca oleh anak kecil yang terlihat sedikit terburu-buru ini. Mereka pun sampai. Pada tempat yang terdapat sebuah nisan salib dan gundukan kecil. Biasanya hati kecil Johnny menghangat sekaligus merenyuh karena rindu jika datang kesini. Tapi kali ini darahnya tersirap naik. Matanya membelalak lebar. Melihat seorang anak dengan kemeja _baby pink_ dan celana putih sedang mengangkat sebuah _frame_ foto yang didalamnya adalah sketsa. Atau mungkin lukisan dengan pensil. Bahkan kucing bisa seindah itu berkat arsiran tangan Johnny Seo.

 _BRUKKK_

Hansol tidak sempat menahan tangan kecil itu ketika Johnny berlari dan mendorong anak kecil itu dengan amat keras hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Tidak ada belas kasihan, Johnny benar benar tidak menahan diri.

 _BHUAGG_

Tinju kecil tapi keras berbenturan dengan pipi gempal. Terlempar ke samping kiri sampai merunduk. Johnny mengambil _frame_ foto yang sudah jatuh dan menempatkannya kembali ke nisan. Memunguti bunga _cala_ _lily_ yang dan boneka tikus kecil yang tercecer karena terlepas dari genggamannya. Tidak peduli dengan rintihan dan tangisan pelan yang menyedihkan. Jika ditanya apa yang dirasakan Johnny mendengar tangisan itu, jawabannya adalah dia akan menghajar anak itu sampai tidak bisa membuat suara yang sangat menganggu seperti itu lagi.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBOLEHKAN KAU MENYENTUH JAY!" Tidak seperti anak normal lainnya. Emosi Johnny gampang naik dari titik terendah menuju puncak tertinggi. Tidak ada jeda untuk empati, kemarahan Johnny bukan seperti membakar sumbu api, perlahan menjalar lalu meledak, lebih kepada reaksi kimia bahan mudah terbakar yang meledaknya itu instan.

Johnny mencengkram keras anak itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi hingga hanya ujung kaki kecilnya yang menapak tanah. Kemeja pink nya menjadi berantakan, anak itu bergetar ketakutan dan merunduk tidak berani menatap balik mata nyalang Johnny.

" _Sssory.. I jjust._ " Tangan kecil pucat itu bergetar, terangkat, dan terlihat dia menggenggam origami berbentuk bunga berwarna putih. Seputih hatinya yang hanya ingin berbelasungkawa pada kucing yang bahkan belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya.

" _LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU_ " Johnny merasa direndahkan karena anak ini tidak menghormatinya ketika berbicara dengan menatap mata . Dia bersiap untuk tinjuan selanjutnya, sampai ketika anak itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Johnny yang tubuhnya merasa terbakar oleh emosi, seketika tersiram air es. Dia membeku. Seketika, Jiwa Johnny seperti dibawa ke masa lalu.

/-\

/-\

\\-/

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Nana, if someone we love dead , leave us in this world alone, that mean He hate us for sure, right ? He didn't love me anymore ?"_ _Johnny berbicara menatap seorang wanita tua renta yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur dengan pakaian sederhana. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat dan mengelus kepala cucunya yang ada di atas pangkuan. JOhnny akhir akhir ini terlihat murung dan dia tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun bahkan pada guru di sekolah Katolik. Akhirnya Ayah Johnny memperbolehkannya untuk mengunjungi nenek dari pihak ibunya. Orang yang bisa membujuk Johnny selain Hansol._

" _Kematian adalah sesuatu yang harus dialami setiap makhluk_ _little John_ _. Tapi cinta tidak akan ikut mati dengan tubuh yang hancur oleh tanah._ _Don't tell you papa_ _, tapi Nana percaya kalau jiwa tidak akan pernah mati. Jika benar benar menyayangi seseorang, maka jiwa itu akan kembali hidup, kembali pada orang yang dia sayangi." Tangan keriput itu menyentuh helaian rambut cokelat dengan penuh kasih sayang._

" _But Father Smith said we will go to either Heaven or Hell ?_ _" Johnny dididik dengan pembelajaran katolik sejak dini. Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh neneknya. Nenek selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang unik tapi itulah yang Johnny suka dari satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang peduli padanya._

" _Ini rahasia kita saja. Percayalah orang itu akan kembali dalam pelukanmu, kembali meski dia sudah meninggal di kehidupan satunya." Sang nenek menganggukan kepala memegang pipi gembul dengan gemas._

" _Maksud nana dia akan hidup lagi ? Jay temanku akan hidup lagi ?" Secercah harapan terlihat jelas dimata cokelat terang itu._

" _Bukan seperti itu. Jiwanya yang akan hidup lagi. Tapi tidak tau akan hidup kembali menjadi apa. Bisa saja dia tidak akan hidup sebagai manusia lagi, mungkin sebagai benih bunga baru."_

" _Jay, bukan manusia nana. Jay adalah kucing_ _scottish fold_ _dengan bulu putih dengan sedikit kuning karamel . Pipinya sangat menggemaskan, karena dia suka sekali makan. Aku tidak mau Jay hidup sebagai tumbuhan. Kan tidak bisa bermain denganku lagi? Tidak bisakah dia hidup lagi sebagai bagaimana dia saat menjadi temanku ?" Johnny duduk lurus, menatap neneknya penuh harap._

" _Bukan kita yang menentukan dia akan menjadi apa. Tapi karma nya yang akan menentukan bentuknya di kehidupan selanjutnya. Jika dia baik, bisa saja hidup kembali menjadi manusia dan bisa menemanimu bermain lagi seperti dulu." Wanita tua yang masih terlihat kecantikan digaris wajahnya itu tersenyum. Johnny Seo tidak menyangka itu adalah senyum terakhir nenek tercinta._

/-\

/-\

\\-/

Cengkraman tangan Johnny terlepas. Wajah merah amarahnya berubah seketika, menjadi ekspresi kaget dan takjub. Anak itu jatuh terduduk, dan Johnny berlutut mengikutinya. Tangan kecil Johnny bergetar menyusuri pipi tembam putih. Warnanya terlalu pucat seakan mata bisa tembus melihat jelas semburat merah darah mengalir. Jemari Johnny menyusuri rambut cokelat karamel yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Matanya tidak terlalu besar tapi bulat hitam, hampir hitam legam jika tidak ada sinar matahari yang memunculkan warna cokelat kemerahan di irisnya. Air mata mengalir menunjukkan anak itu ketakutan. Johnny teringat pada kucingnya Jay yang selalu terlihat ketakutan karena telinganya yang mengatup. Johnny berani bersumpah demi seluruh eksiklopedia binatang yang diberikan kakeknya, kalau Jay menjadi manusia , maka seperti inilah dia. Indah tak terlukiskan, tampan namun menggemaskan. Auranya suci tanpa dosa.

"JJ..Jay ?"

Takjub, bahagia, tidak percaya, merasa beruntung. Tidak dapat digambarkan dengan jelas dari nada bicara Johnny pada anak itu. Matanya yang penuh kebencian berubah menjadi penuh kekaguman, afeksi kasih sayang dengan sedikit obsesi gila yang baru saja mekar di hatinya. Yang akan terus tumbuh besar menjalar sampai bertahun tahun selanjutnya dalam hidup mereka.

"Uhh? _Jjjaehyun. I am Jae.._ " Anak itu menjawab ketakutan. Pipinya masih berdenyut sakit tapi dia merasakan kehangatan tangan yang ada di pipi. Tangan kecil gendut yang lembut. Jaehyun terjebak dalam mata cokelat terang itu. Sangat indah, membuat dia tidak bisa berpaling.

"Jay. _From now. You are my Jay. You are mine only._ " Johnny memeluk tubuh kecil itu erat. Terlalu kuat hingga sesak, tapi tubuhnya bergetar karena gelombang emosi yang amat besar. Diciumnya helaian rambut halus. Johnny berani bersumpah , dalam hidupnya tidak pernah dia mencium aroma harum yang semerbak melebihi aroma tubuh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membalas pelukan pertama yang dia dapatkan dalam kurun beberapa tahun yang dia ingat dalam hidup. Anak seputih kapas itu tidak pernah mendapat afeksi dari wanita yang melahirkannya. Dia menangis karena merasa dicintai. Tidak mengingat lagi pada tindakan kasar dan bogem mentah yang dihadiahkan Johnny pada pertemuan pertama mereka ini. Jaehyun datang ke rumah ini dengan pikiran bahwa dia dibuang oleh Ibunya. Dibuang dan harus tinggal dirumah super besar tanpa satupun orang yang dia kenal, membuat dirinya diliputi perasaan ketakutan. Akan tetapi semua ketakutan serasa sirna, karena pelukan itu membuat dia percaya, orang ini, akan menemaninya. Melalui intensitas kekuatan dekapan yang sungguh erat Jaehyun percaya orang ini akan melindunginya.

Hansol yang melihat pemandangan itu tercengang. Dia merasa lega, tapi penuh antisipasi. Memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan anak pucat itu lakukan pada keseimbangan hidup tuan mudanya di masa yang akan datang.

/-\

/-\

\\-/

 _ **9 Tahun Kemudian...**_

"Sudah belum Hyung !" Bibir merah basah milik anak berkulit putih porselen mengerucut maju. Pipi serupa mochi itu menggembung kesal.

" _Wait_ Jay, Masih panas. Fuhh..Fuhh.." Remaja dengan tubuh tinggi besar yang berbalut celana hitam dan jas kuning menjawab dengan sabar. Dia terus meniupi _fishcake_ besar yang menempel di sebuah tusuk lidi besar. Bibirnya menempel sedikit memeriksa suhu dari makanan itu. Tangan yang lain memegang gelas karton berisi kuah panas.

"Aku sudah besar Hyung, bisa makan makanan panas. Cepat sini itu kan punyaku!" Anak yang berambut cokelat karamel itu menghentakan kakinya kesal. Dia sudah memegang 4 tusuk besar pertanda sudah makan cukup banyak. Tapi dasar perut karetnya itu susah dipuaskan.

"Iya _baby Jay_ sudah besar. Tapi kalau bibir mu terbakar bagaimana ? Aku hanya akan memastikan makanan ini aman untuk adik tersayangku. Oke ini sudah cukup hangat, _be careful_ Jay!" Johnny mencoba sedikit _fishcake_ itu dan langsung dirampas oleh adiknya. Dia tidak marah dengan perlakuan kasar itu. Lihat saja tatapan sayang yang dia berikan pada anak berseragam biru dongker kuning yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Melihat pipi itu bergerak-gerak memakan makanan adalah kesenangan sendiri bagi remaja tujuh belas tahun dengan tinggi menjulang ini. Dia kawatir bibir dan lidah adiknya akan terbakar oleh panas. Cemas akan tersedak oleh _fishcake_ yang lembut. Was was ada yang menyampur sesuatu berbahaya kemakanan sampai Johnny harus mencoba semuanya terlebih dahulu. Sampai sejauh itu.

Orang orang disana yang juga ikut makan di stan "Busan Odeng" terdiam mengagumi pemandangan dua anak lelaki ini. Bukan pemandangan baru, karena ini adalah rutinitas. Cukup sering dua anak bertampang tampan luar biasa ini makan di tempat sederhana itu. Tetap saja mereka terasa seperti dari dimensi lain. Bukan aura orang biasa, lebih seperti pangeran zaman modern yang ikut makan bersama rakyat jelata. Terutama pembawaan sang kakak yang tinggi dengan perawakan campuran itu sangat berbeda dengan orang biasa. Terkesan anggun tapi kaku seperti menyalin dari buku tata krama. Hanya anak pucat yang seperti malaikat kecil ini yang lebih santai. Lebih periang mengimbangi sifat kalem dari kakaknya. Bohong kalau beberapa orang tidak mengenal anak ini. Mungkin yang menonton berita pernah melihat wajah anak tinggi itu di foto keluarga pemilik perusahaan nomor 6 terbesar di Korea Selatan dalam bidang otomotif. Wajah yang agak terlupakan karena berada di urutan ke-5 dari deretan anak laki-laki dan perempuan dewasa pewaris dari bisnis raksasa itu. Semua yang tampan dewasa dan telah sukses. Ada yang sudah memulai keluarga baru dan sibuk meneruskan bisnis ayah atau bisnis sendiri. Semua kakak Johnny yang sudah dewasa dan sukses itu adalah anak dari istri pertama _Dad_ nya.

Pandangan Johnny beralih sebentar dari Jaehyun lalu pada orang berjas abu-abu yang makan disamping adiknya. Lelaki itu memakan semua jenis makanan. Terutama jika ada yang baru saja habis dimasak, dia akan cekatan memakan makanan itu duluan, meski hanya sedikit dari satu porsi yang diberikan. Sembari mengelus surai cokelat karamel yang bergerak gerak kecil, pandangan Johnny berputar pada sekeliling. Pada orang-orang berbaju bermacam-macam yang ada di radius pandangannya. Semua muka familiar bagi Johnny Seo, apalagi yang berjas Hitam dan bermata bulat rusa itu.

"Psst.. _kancil_ , makanan apa aman ? " Pria berjas hitam itu berbisik pada kerahnya. Lebih tepatnya berkomunikasi dengan alat tersembunyi dengan orang yang berada di sebelah Jaehyun. Orang itu memutar satu tusuk lidi besar. Memberikan kode semua _clear_.

"Semua makanan sudah kami coba saat tadi pagi pertama kali _Ahjumoni_ berjualan. Semua aman. Bahan-bahan pembuatan makanan sudah dipastikan juga. Pemeriksaan berkala dapur _ahjumoni_ tadi pagi sudah dilakukan dan semua makanan tidak ada yang mengandung makanan berbahaya." Sebuah suara lain terdengar di _headset_ beberapa orang yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari sana. Sepertinya dari laki-laki yang memakai _hoodie baseball_ dan pura pura membeli minuman.

"Baiklah sekarang Tuan Muda Seo akan naik kereta bawah tanah. _Kelinci,_ bagaimana ,sudah aman di dalam kereta ?" Hansol kembali berbicara dengan alat komunikasinya

"Kereta ramai sekali dengan orang tapi _clear_ tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Kami terus mengawasi dan ya kami sudah _standby_ di pintu ketiga." Terdengar suara perempuan di _headset_ semua _bodyguard_

"Oke arahkan ke pintu ke tiga. " Hansol mengangguk.

"Jay, sudah yuk, nanti kita terlambat. " Johnny memberikan kuah hangat pada Jaehyun yang sudah habis dengan makannya. Anak itu langsung meminumnya.

"Tapi mau _ddeokbokki_ Hyung!" Air liur Jaehyun terasa ingin menetes melihat _Ahjumma_ yang sedang membuat adonan _ddeobokki_ baru.

"Kan harus pilih , mau odeng atau _ddeok_. Makan jajanan terlalu banyak nanti disini-disini akan bengkak." Johnny mencubit pipi dan perut Jaehyun.

" _Hya_ ! Memang aku gendut ya Hyung ?" Muka menggemaskan itu tiba tiba terlihat takut. Dia menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Iya seperti babi dari cerita kerudung merah!" Terlihat sedikit senyum geli sebentar terbentuk diwajah tenang itu. Johnny dengan cekatan memberikan kartu pada penjual makanan sambil memberikan tusuk lidi besar itu. Membayar semuanya.

"Jay bukan babi!" Anak itu meninju pelan perut kakaknya. Teknik baru yang dia pelajari dari bela diri. Johnny mengaduh pelan minta ampun. Memberikan botol minum iron man milik adiknya dan menggengam tangan putih itu, menarik dia pergi dari situ. Pria berjas disamping Jaehyun menjauh sedikit tapi mengikuti berjalan di samping mereka. Ramai kesibukan pagi hari tapi Johnny mengenal semua muka muka orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka seperti membuat lingkaran kasat mata. Tentu tidak terlalu kentara jadi Jaehyun tidak sadar.

Mengapa anak kaya seperti mereka malah repot repot naik kereta bawah tanah bukan mobil pribadi ? Karena keinginan Jaehyun yang ingin suasana baru dalam perjalan menuju sekolah. Setelah mencoba, Johnny juga merasa lebih menyukai suasana berjalan bersama ke berbagai stasiun sambil berbicara bersama adiknya mengenai suasana sekeliling. Dia senang melihat senyum ,tawa dan bicara antusias _Jay,_ dibanding dengan raut wajah sedih saat melihat pertokoan di pinggir jalan dari dalam mobil mewah pribadi mereka. Jaehyun tidak tau betapa alot tawar menawar antara Johnny dengan ayahnya agar dia boleh menggunakan kendaraan umum dan bukan mobil pribadi ke sekolah. Akhirnya ayahnya setuju tapi dengan pengamanan ketat untuk menjaga keselamatan mereka. Johnny berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ini akan menjadi imej bagus untuk dirinya. Istrinya terkenal dengan gaya hidup glamor yang menjadi pembicaraan masyarakat Korea. Anak keduanya diisukan terlibat dengan bisnis dunia gelap. Anak ketiga yang sudah menikah digosipkan hobi tidur dengan banyak _idol_ wanita. Anak keempatnya yang perempuan terkenal suka pesta hura-hura di berbagai _club_ malam yang dimiliki atas nama keluarga mereka. Tidak sempurna sebenarnya keluarga itu. Keluarga gila kata Johnny. Biarlah Johnny yang menjadi anak patuh, _down to earth,_ berprestasi bagus di sekolah. Juga menjadi kakak yang menyayangi 'anak angkat' di keluarga tersebut. Ibu Johnny sudah menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya akan ide berbahaya ini. Wanita Amerika-Korea itu menyuruh untuk Jaehyun saja yang silahkan naik kendaraan umum sendiri ditemani satu orang penjaga. Johnny menolak keras tidak setuju. Dia tau benar betapa benci dan jijik Ibunya pada Jaehyun. Anak hasil dari hubungan singkat suaminya dengan seorang wanita Jalang Amerika. Johnny dapat melihat dari kilatan mata, ide busuk apa yang wanita itu rencanakan pada malaikat kecilnya.

Selain bisa mencari alasan untuk terus menggenggam tangan pucat yang selalu lembab itu, hal yang membuat Johnny bertahan selama satu tahun ini untuk berjalan jauh dan menaiki anak tangga tinggi di stasiun kereta bawah tanah adalah karena ada kegiatan yang paling dia sukai saat berada di dalam kereta yang penuh. Saat kereta pagi penuh sesak,tubuh Jaehyun akan menempel dengan tubuh Johnny. Jaehyun biasanya berusaha menjaga jarak tapi Johnny akan menarik tangannya mendekat. Sangat dekat agar Johnny bisa mencium puncak kepala dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Terkadang mengelus bahu dan punggung adiknya sambil merasakan perbedaan dari tahun ke tahun bagaimana tubuh itu berkembang tumbuh besar, memberikan sensasi kegilaan tersendiri. Jaehyun tidak pernah mengeluh tapi pernah bertanya

" _Kenapa Hyung selalu memelukku di kereta ?"_

" _Kenapa ? Jay tidak suka? Hyung tidak akan melakukannya lagi kalau kau tidak suka."_

Setelah pertanyaan ini Johnny benar-benar tidak menyentuh Jaehyun sedikit pun di kereta bawah tanah. Tapi adiknya lah yang meremas jas kuning Johnny dengan tangan kecil. Dia sendiri yang mendekat dan menempel pada tubuh tegap dan dada bidang kakaknya. Johnny berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponsel, berusaha tidak menyeringai melihat tatapan kecewa, ketakutan yang adiknya berikan. Daripada mendiang kucing, Jaehyun terlihat seperti anjing yang kehilangan perhatian tuannya. Semenjak itu, Jaehyun tidak pernah bertanya lagi dan Johnny kembali 'memeluknya' seperti biasa.

"Itu webtoon apa ?" Johnny yang tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya menatap kebawah. Kelayar ponsel pintar milik adiknya. Terlihat gambar yang cukup mengagetkan.

Jaehyun terkejut dan cepat menutup komik itu. Dia mengganti dengan komik Jepang online langganannya. Keringat mengalir di pelipis Jaehyun dan anak itu tidak sanggup menatap balik sang kakak.

"Webtoon apa itu Jaehyun ?" Jika sudah dengan nada bicara menuntut , dan memanggil nama 'Jaehyun' maka berdegup kencang lah jantung anak yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah ini. Dengan cemas ditatapnya mata cokelat terang yang tidak lembut penuh kasih sayang seperti biasa. Jaehyun sangat takut, terkadang, mata itu bisa menatap nyalang , terlihat seperti binatang liar yang tidak bisa diprediksi tindakannya.

Seperti disihir Jaehyun memberikan ponsel nya pada lelaki yang masih sedarah dengannya itu. Johnny mengambil ponsel, dengan tenang membuka komik _online_ korea. Gambar lelaki dan wanita yang berciuman. Jari besarnya men _scroll_ layar dan terlihat gambar wanita setengah telanjang.

Dua sudut bibir Johnny bergerak. Jaehyun, tidak tahu apakah itu senyuman. Apa itu seringai. Apa itu tanda dia marah. Kereta yang penuh terasa semakin sesak. Suara riuh beberapa penumpang tua dan suara wanita dari speaker yang menandakan pemberhentian tidak dapat masuk dalam telinga putih Jaehyun. Hanya suara napasnya dan debaran jantung sendiri yang terdengar jelas. Bibir merah si rambut cokelat karamel terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sulit membaca emosi lelaki yang lebih tua darinya ini. Untuk ukuran normal anak anak seusia Jaehyun , membangkang, memberontak membuat orang yang lebih tua kesal adalah hal yang menarik dan menyenangkan. Akan tetapi tidak bagi dirinya. Dia suka bercanda dengan Johnny Hyung nya. Tapi tidak ingin membuat kecewa atau kesal.

"Kau masih empat belas tahun . Apa yang seperti ini yang dibaca anak empat belas tahun sekarang? _You never tell Hyung about this?_ "

"A..aku tidak tahu itu Lucas yang mengirim link nya lewat _kakaotalk_ tadi, _I swear to God, Hyung I am sorry Hyung ,Johnny Hyung_ " Jaehyun menggeleng dan berat rasanya bernapas. Dia memilih menempatkan pandangan pada sepatu hitam. JOhnny memasukkan ponsel Jaehyun ke saku jas kuningnya.

Jaehyun dapat merasakan ujung jemari dingin pada pipi kiri bergerak ke leher belakangnya. Jemari tangan kanan Johnny meraba bibir bawah Jaehyun yang lebih tebal dari bibir atasnya. Menarik bibir itu sehingga sedikit terbuka. Kemudian terus turun pada dagu. Johnny menarik dagu itu keatas membuat anak yang masih mengalir darah ayahnya itu menatapnya langsung.

"Kalau Jay mau tau mengenai cara menjadi dewasa, jangan sentuh hal hal seperti itu oke? Tanya saja pada Hyung. _Johnny Hyung will tell and teach you everything._ " Johnny tersenyum simpul. Jaehyun tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata kakaknya itu, tapi dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Tatapan Johnny Hyung sering memberikan sensasi aneh pada dirinya.

"Iya.. _Okay.._ " Jaehyun mengangguk patuh dan Johnny memberikan kembali ponselnya. Jaehyun tidak tau bagaimana emosi sudah berkecamuk pada diri kakaknya.

/-\

/-\

\\-/

Mereka akhirnya sampai di stasiun dekat sekolah. Johnny keluar dari kereta dan tentu saja dia sadar bahwa mereka tetap diikuti baik oleh beberapa orang baru di stasiun ini atau yang mengikuti mereka dari awal.

"Hyung, sakit perut." Jaehyun memegang perutnya sambil bersender di pinggir tangga , karena banyak sekali orang yang lalu lalang.

"Itu karena Jay terlalu banyak makan. Bagaimana ini ? Mau Hyung gendong ?" Johnny berkata dengan nada bicara khawatir. Suatu tawaran yang ekstrim sebenarnya. Mau naik hampir seratus anak tangga dengan seorang remaja tanggung di punggung? Johnny memang sangat kuat tapi tentu akan melelahkan.

"Tidak Hyung, malu banyak orang !" Semburat merah tampak jelas di wajah pucat itu, Jaehyun meneruskan untuk naik anak tangga tanpa melihat pada sang kakak.

Johnny menghela napas. Seingatnya dua tahun lalu Jaehyun masih suka digendong. Sekarang sudah menolak. Apalagi yang akan Jaehyun tolak untuk lakukan bersama di masa yang akan datang, tidak siap pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu membayangkan.

Mereka pun sampai di trotoar jalan besar diluar. Johnny terus memberikan pujian pada Jaehyun agar dia semangat untuk berjalan menaiki jalan berbukit untuk sampai sekolah. Johnny berusaha fokus pada pembicaraanya dengan Jaehyun seputar film _superhero_ terbaru, tapi pikirannya masih menyangkut pada _webtoon_ tidak senonoh itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kepolosannya adiknya diambil oleh hal begitu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di NCT High. Sekolah _elite_ tempat anak dari keluarga yang berpengaruh sekolah. Dalam komplek sekolah itu terdapat gedung untuk Junior High School dan Senior High School. Muridnya memang tidak terlalu banyak , jadi sekolah itu besar karena berbagai fasilitasnya. Perlu di ketahui sekolah itu adalah sekolah laki-laki.

"Hyung, sampai sini saja ya. Tidak usah sampai kelas, aku sudah _kelas 8_ sekarang jadi bisa sendiri."

Jaehyun berbicara pada Johnny sambil memegang tali tas warna merah. Dia tersenyum jenaka pada Hyung nya dan sudah mengantisipasi apa yang akan JOhnny jawab.

" _Okay then._ Hyung duluan kalau begitu." Raut wajahnya datar. Johnny menjawab singkat dan dia langsung meninggalkan Jaehyun sendiri.

 _W H A T_

Jaehyun menganga. Ya menganga mulut nya terbuka lebar karena terlalu kaget dengan perilaku dingin. Biasanya Johnny akan bersikeras untuk mengantar sampai ke depan kelas. Bahkan sambil memiting kepala, menyeret paksa, lalu Jaehyun akan pura pura kesal dan tidak mengindahkan lambaian tangan Johnny yang pergi. Demi Bapa di Surga, Jaehyun merasa panik. Dia mau mengejar Hyung nya tapi takut sudah akan masuk jam sekolah. Jaehyun berjalan di lorong gedung sekolah sambil meremas rambutnya. Dia rasa Johnny benar benar marah padanya karena _webtoon_ sialan itu. Dia akan memarahi Lucas yang mengerjainya dengan mengatakan itu adalah _link_ untuk figurin _spiderman_ keluaran terbaru. Jaehyun berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Didepan kelas, Jaehyun mengelus rambutnya sendiri. Biasanya Johnny Hyung yang mengelus rambutnya, sekarang dia melakukan untuk diri sendiri.

Menyebalkan.

/-\

/-\

\\-/

TBC

*EDITED

Terimakasih atas respon positifnya. Sudah gua edit demi kenyamanan kalian pembacaku semua. Mohon berikan review agar ka daun semangat melanjutkan cerita. Gua juga penasaran apa kalian menyukai cerita seperti ini ? atau tidak ? atau apa saja hehe. Sebaiknya diakhiri dengan manis, atau twist yang panas? Sejujurnya gua ingin yang manis. Melumuri kepolosan adik Jay dengan manisnya dosa #ahay


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia jadi harus meninggalkan Jaehyun begitu saja. Tanpa mengelus rambutnya. Tanpa mengelus pipi lembut itu. Darah Johnny terasa mendidih karena semakin emosi. Semua orang di gedung sekolah mundur tidak berani menghalangi jalannya. Johnny adalah murid yang dihormati karena kedudukan orang tuanya dan prestasi akademis top 10 disekolah. Anak kelahiran Amerika ini juga terkenal kuat, setelah berhasil mencapai skor tertinggi pada tes ketahanan tubuh yang dilaksanakan sekolah setiap 3 bulan sekali. Johnny diketahui sebagai murid yang sopan oleh guru. Jika dipanggil dia akan memberikan senyum kecil yang ramah, meski begitu ada sesuatu yang membuat orang segan mendekatinya. Johnny itu terasa seperti seseorang yang tidak dapat diraih, membuat sebuah tembok kasat mata disekitarnya yang membuat murid lain segan. Dia sopan tapi menjaga jarak Emosinya juga sulit dibaca, kecuali jika dia bersama dengan adik manisnya maka senyum tulus bahagia itu baru dapat dinikmati semua siswa yang ada. Hanya "gank" kelas khusus lah yang berani akrab. Sekarang wajah ramah itu berubah menjadi mengerikan. Rambut halus Johnny bergerak-gerak karena langkah besar yang keras. Alis rapinya berkerut dan matanya berkedut marah. Rahangnya menegang keras, sekeras kepalan tangannya. Kakinya yang panjang membuat dia sampai di lantai tiga dengan cepat. Ke depan kelas 2- _Special Class_

/-\

/-\

\\-/

Seisi kelas sudah cukup ramai. Banyak orang berkumpul mengerubungi seorang berambut _pink_ yang duduk di atas meja. Mata besar indahnya menatap ke berbagai arah dengan cepat dengan pupil melebar. Dadanya naik turun tanda dia benar benar bersemangat. Bibir pink nya terbuka tertutup mengeluarkan suara lembut yang berkontras dengan garis wajah maskulin yang terlalu sempurna.

"Lalu, aku bilang, 'Yuri Nuna, boleh ya aku aku lihat sekali saja.' Dia awalnya ragu. Aku bilang tenang saja , hanya melihat tidak akan aku apa-apakan. Dia menurut saja, setelah itu dia buka kancing Bra depannya dan BAMM." Suara nya dibarengi dengan teriakan banyak siswa di kelas itu, kebanyak dari mereka ber "Whoaa" atau " _heol"_ bersama.

"SIAL KAU TAEYONG ! Aku juga ingin melihatnya langsung brengsek ! Jadi kau hanya melihati dua melon besar itu saja hah ! tapi tetap saja aku iri!" Seungcheol murid dengan tubuh sedikit kekar yang duduk didepan Taeyong berteriak keras. Tampangnya sudah penuh nafsu.

"Kau pikir aku ini tolol ? Tentu saja aku rayu lagi. 'Nuna, boleh ya pegang saja, nanti aku belikan tas Paris Hilton yang jadi _wallpaper_ ponselmu itu bagaimana' dan dia setuju." Taeyong yang duduk diatas meja membuat gesture meremas dada nya sendiri. Membuat anak laki-laki bersorak keras dan bersiul.

"Tas Paris Hilton untuk meremas payudara saja ?" Laki-laki berambut hitam yang di bangku agak jauh dari tempat duduk Taeyong berbicara dengan nada menyindir. Mata cantik yang seperti kucing itu menatap Taeyong malas.

"Uang Taeyong kan banyak , tas begitu tidak akan jadi pikiran ya kan Tae!" Yuta, berkata sambil merangkul Taeyong.

"Ya benar sih. Cuma sebenarnya setelah itu aku.." Belum sempat Taeyong menyelesaikan kata-katanya pintu kelas yang tertutup terbuka lebar akibat bantingan kekuatan besar.

" **LEE TAEYONGGGG !"**

Seisi kelas hampir melompat dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Semua mata tertuju pada seorang tinggi besar di pintu kelas yang berjalan cepat ke arah Taeyong. Menyambar kemeja anak itu dan menyeretnya, membenturkan tubuh kecilnya ke dinding kelas. Semua berjalan sangat cepat dan murid lain berteriak hendak menghentikan perkelahian ini. Seungcheol menyuruh seorang murid untuk menutup pintu kelas mereka agar tidak memancing guru.

"JOHN ! _CALM DOWN OH GOD JESUS._ " Seorang berambut cokelat terang dengan tag name Joshua menarik tubuh besar Johnny. Dia tidak pernah melihat temannya seperti ini, ada apa. Semua berusaha menghentikan Johnny tapi kekuatan anak itu cukup besar.

"BRENGSEK.Ada apa Youngho !" Taeyong yang kaget dengan serangan mendadak dari sahabatnya sendiri itu berkata keras. Kenapa tiba-tiba Johnny jadi begini dengannya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun.

" _TELL YOUR BROTHER LUCAS TO STAY AWAY FROM MY JAY YOU ASSHAT_ " Johnny berteriak keras di depan wajah Taeyong.

"Tenanglah John." Sekarang Mingyu anak kelas itu yang badannya tidak kalah besar dari Johnny ikut berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"LEPAS brengsek. Kau ngomong apa sih ! Aku ini sahabatmu bodoh kenapa kau seperti ini padaku! Bicarakan baik-baik!" Mata hitam arang Taeyong cukup ketakutan membalas tatapan nyalang dari Johnny.

"Johnny sudah, lepas , nanti ada guru." Seorang pendek berkacamata dengan pipi _chubby_ dan kulit pucat memegang lengan Johnny pelan.

Emosi Johnny menjadi turun setelah melihat anak ini. Meski berkacamata entah mengapa agak mengingatkannya dengan adiknya sendiri Jaehyun jadi kewarasannya sedikit terkumpul kembali.

Johnny mundur dan duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengusap wajahnya. Taeyong membenarkan seragamnya. Dia kesal dan malu terlihat lemah di depan banyak orang, tapi dia tidak cukup bodoh ingin menyerang balik. Johnny bisa menghancurkan wajah tampannya dengan mudah kalau sedang seperti itu. Dia masih ada kencan lanjutan dengan anak universitas wanita di dekat sekolah ini.

"Kau kenapa John ? Lucas itu teman dekat Jaehyun, memang dia melakukan apa pada adik manismu itu hah?" Taeyong merapikan rambutnya dan mendekat pada Johnny. Mengulang kembali bertanya pada Johnny yang sekarang terlihat sedikit reda emosinya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau adikmu membaca komik mesum miilikmu itu, tapi katakan padanya JANGAN RACUNI ADIKKU. Jangan sekali-kali sentuh adikku." Johnny mendesis mengancam. Ada perasaan kesal saat Taeyong mengatakan adiknya 'adik manis' dia paling benci kalau Taeyong memanggil dan menggoda adiknya dengan sebutan itu.

H A H

..

Seisi ruangan itu terdiam.

"HAHAH maksudmu koleksi _webtoon yadong_ ku ? Ini 2017 Youngho. _For fucksake_ adikmu itu 14 tahun. Normal untuk seumur itu penasaran dengan hal dewasa. Mungkin adikmu sedang _puber_ dan meminta bantuan adikku..."

 _ **BRAKKKKKKK**_

Percaya atau tidak dua meja belajar terlempar dan terbalik menghantam meja lain. Meja belajar disana memang kecil jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran tubuh Johnny, tapi dengan buku-buku tebal di laci dan diatasnya tentu berat. Anak-anak berhambur menghindar dan ada yang hampir terkena lemparan meja itu. Taeyong langsung terdiam. Ketika Johnny yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berdiri berjalan mendekat pada Taeyong, tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menghalanginya.

"Jjjohnny , sa..santai _dude"_ Taeyong mundur sampai tersudut di dinding. Dia menelan ludah bagaimana kalau Johnny melemparkan bogem mentah padanya. _Holyshit_ Taeyong memang terkenal tertampan se NCT High, tapi dia hanya besar mulut dan lemah dalam ketahanan fisik.

" _Don't you ever. Compare my pure Jaehyun with your pervert brother._ " Johnny meremas kuat bahu kiri Taeyong. Anak itu meringis sakit. Rasanya tulang selangka bisa remuk.

Seisi ruangan itu hanya diam. Terkejut dan terlalu takut untuk bertindak karena ini baru pertama kalinya melihat tingkah liar dari seorang yang tenang seperti Johnny. Tapi satu orang yang paling pendek, kecil lah yang justru cekatan langsung mengangkat membenarkan meja yang terlempar itu. Terdengar suara derit meja dan buku-buku yang dirapikan. Kemudian suara pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Ada apa ini ? Johnny _Haksaeng,_ Taeyong _Haksaeng ?_ " Pak Guru dengan perawakan imut masuk dan bingung dengan keadaan kelas yang mencekam. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat , apa Johnny siswa teladan melakukan _bully_ ?

" _Byun Songsaenim_ kami sedang latihan drama untuk festival tahunan nanti." Kun berkata mulus sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Semua mengangguk dan membenarkan . Seongcheol ketua murid di kelas itu kemudian menginstruksikan semua untuk duduk dan memberi salam. Setelah itu ketika Byun Songsaenim sedang mempersiapkan alat alat mengajarnya Kun maju ke meja guru dan berbicara pelan. Mereka sesekali melihat ke arah Johnny yang hanya diam duduk di bangkunya.

"Seo Youngho. Kau sedang tidak enak badan ?" Byun Seongsanim menatap murid yang tinggi besar itu. Wajahnya memang terlihat tegang.

Johnny tidak menjawab apapun, tapi Kun dengan cekatan berjalan ke arah mejanya sendiri dan mengambil termos minum. Lalu, menghampiri bangku Johnny dan memaksa lelaki dengan tinggi 184cm itu untuk ikut maju ke depan. Kun meminta izin atas Johnny, untuk diperbolehkan tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Pak Guru Byun sebenarnya curiga, tapi Johnny adalah anak dari orang tua yang cukup berpengaruh di komite sekolah, jadi dia membiarkan saja mereka untuk keluar pergi ke UKS.

Kun menggandeng Johnny dan mengarahkannya untuk keluar dari kelas. Mereka melewati ruang kesehatan di lantai itu dan malah berjalan ke arah lain. Menaiki anak tangga sampai ke pintu keluar dari lantai paling atas sekolah. Dia mengambil satu kunci dan membuka pintu. Johnny dan Kun sekarang sudah berada di luar ruangan. Lelaki berkebangsaan China itu membawa Johnny ke tengah-tengah.

"Johnny. _Breath with me_." Kun menatap Johnny yang pandanganya terpatri pada pemandangan atap sekolah.

" _Youngho.._ " Kun menempelkan satu tangan kecilnya ke dada Johnny.

Johnny menarik napasnya cepat seiring hitungan Kun

"1...2...3...4..."

Johnny menahan napasnya dan Kun tersenyum. Setelah itu Johnny menghembuskan napasnya amat lambat mengikuti aba-aba Kun lagi.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8."

" _Good. Very Good._ Sekarang minum ini ya. _"_ Kun menuangkan cairan kuning nyaris bening di gelas termos kecil.

"Hansol yang menyuruhmu membawa ini?"

"Sahabat itu harus saling peduli, katakan aku sebagai calon kakak ipar yang penuh persiapan." Kun menyodorkan gelas itu pada Johnny .

Meski Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya terus, tapi Kun tidak menyerah. Pria bermarga Seo itu mengalah dan menegak minuman itu. Johnny terlihat mual mau muntah dan punggungnya dielus pelan.

" _I hate chamomile tea._ " Johnny memasang tampang jijik.

" _Yeah I know it John. 12 years and always."_ Kun tersenyum getir sambil menutup termos kecil.

Johnny tidak membalas kata-kata Kun. Pria imut itu berusaha memutar otak untuk meredakan ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Hey lihat, termos ini punya chenle , menurutmu a _peach_ dari _kakakotalk_ lumayan mirip dengan Jaehyun kan ?" Kun berusaha membuat lelucon dengan objek termos pink dengan gambar kekanak-kanakan. Hal yang bisa membuat Johnny tersenyum ya apalagi, kalau bukan tentang adiknya.

"Ya memang mirip, tapi denganmu juga lumayan mirip Keane." Mata Almond itu melengkung. Dua sudut bibir Johnny berdua tertawa renyah bersama. Kun merasa lega. Raut wajah Johnny berubah menjadi lebih santai.

" _I can't believe I 'lose it' at school._ " Johnny mengacak rambutnya. Terlihat penyesalan diwajah orang yang Kun kenal sejak kecil itu.

"Pada Taeyong pula. Padahal ceritanya sedang seru John." Kun berusaha bercanda lagi. Menutupi keterkejutannya. Ini adalah kali pertama untuk Johnny 'lepas' disekolah. Didepan seisi kelas.

Johnny tersenyum miring dan menghela napas. Pertemuan dua alis Johnny terlihat berkerut.

"Kun , apakah normal jika kau ingin mempertahankan sesuatu sampai pada level kau berpikir untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang berusaha mengubah hal itu. Sesuatu yang sudah ideal dan paling indah yang ada dalam hidupmu. Jangankan manusia lain, aku bahkan tidak akan membiarkan waktu atau Tuhan mengganggu milikku yang paling berharga."

Johnny berbicara tidak jelas. Kun dapat melihat dari tatapannya pada langit , bahwa banyak hal berkecamuk di pikirannya. Kun yang sudah mengenal Johnny hampir satu setengah dekade juga tahu benar 'apa' atau lebih tepatnya 'siapa' yang dibicarakan oleh Johnny. Seseorang yang dapat membuat Johnny menjadi lebih baik, sekaligus dapat menghancurkannya seketika.

"Normal itu adalah kata yang relatif dan tolak ukurnya tergantung pada setiap sudut pandang orang yang melihat suatu masalah. Setiap orang memiliki obsesinya sendiri John, tapi kau harus ingat jangan sampai perasaanmu itu malah menyakiti dirimu sendiri, membuat hidupmu yang teratur menjadi berantakan." Kun berbicara panjang lebar tapi Johnny tidak membalas kata-katanya. Kun menarik napas dan memberanikan diri untuk lebih berani berbicara pada Johnny.

"Perubahan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Jaehyun bagaimanapun akan tumbuh besar dan dia tidak selamanya akan terus..."

" _MY JAY WILL STAY LIKE THAT AND HE MINE BELONG TO ME FOREVER._ " Johnny membentak keras membuat Kun terlonjak dan melepaskan tangannya yang sudah bersandar pada bahu Johnny. Singa yang telah dijinakkan mengaum marah.

"Maaf John, maksudku." Kun panik dan harusnya dia tidak lupa peraturannya. 'Jay' atau Seo Jaehyun adalah tema pembicaraan paling sensitif jika kau mau berbicara dengan Johnny. Seperti bermain dengan api. Tidak ada api bisa mati kedinginan, akan berguna jika cukup besar tapi kalau terlalu besar menjalar lidah api bisa membakar. Johnny akan senang jika orang menyinggung sedikit tentang Jaehyun ketika berbincang dengannya karena dia adalah bagian hidup Johnny. Akan tetapi kalau terlalu memuji Jaehyun atau orang terlalu ingin tau mengenai adik tirinya itu, Johnny akan emosi. Daripada orang yang disayangi, Jaehyun lebih seperti sesuatu yang sangat eksklusif yang dimonopoli olehnya seorang.

" _Pergi."_ Johnny menutup kedua matanya. Berusaha mengatur napasnya sambil menelan ludah.

"Aku.." Kun berkata lirih. Lidahnya tercekat karena dorongan pelan yang Johnny berikan pada bahu Kun.

" _Leave me alone Keane. Please.._ " Johnny tidak pernah memohon kecuali pada adik, _Mom_ dan _Dad_ nya. Oke bisa dihitung dengan jari pada Hansol.

"Johnny.." Kun berusaha bertahan

" _Go Away!"_

" _Okay fine!_ Kau bisa disini sendiri, menangisi adik kesayangamu yang itu dan aku akan turun dan mengurus semua kekacauan yang kau buat. Karena aku peduli padamu. Karena aku menyayangimu"

"Kun.." Johnny hanya dapat memanggil Kun pelan. Melihat bagaimana Kun yang pendiam dan selalu tersenyum , berteriak keras dengan air mata yang mengalir. Suara bedebam pintu dan derap kaki berlari di anak tangga terdengar meski pelan.

Kun membuka kacamatanya dan melapi air mata yang deras dan menolak berhenti untuk berjatuhan. Kun adalah lelaki, tapi dia selalu berharap menjadi perempuan seperti adiknya Yiyang karena paling tidak dia bisa mendapatkan Johnny dalam genggaman dengan bantuan Ayahnya meski dengan sedikit paksaan.

Kun adalah orang yang berada disamping Johnny ketika dia masih kecil. Satu-satunya yang mau berdekatan dengan Johnny ketika acara kolega perusahaan ayah mereka. Orang yang bertahan menerima cakaran, pukulan keras dan sumpah serapah, ketika Johnny belum paham apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri. Belum bisa mengontrol emosi dan tingkah laku. Sampai ketika anak haram itu datang. Ya, Kun menguping dari ibu dan teman-temannya tentang siapa anak yang berkulit lebih pucat darinya yang terus menempel menggenggam keras pada lengan dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Johnny. Kata nyonya Kim dia itu anak dari wanita penghibur sekaligus artis tidak laku di Amerika. Saat Kun beranikan bertanya pada Johnny, dia bilang anak gendut itu adalah _Jay_ yang kembali dari surga. Dulu Kun bingung mana yang benar. Yang jelas dia benci anak itu. Karena dia manja dan menyita perhatian Johnny. Membuat Johnny yang kaku tertawa lepas saat anak itu makan strawberry dan lelehan cokelat dengan cara yang jauh dari elegan dan malah sangat menjijikkan terlihat seperti orang udik. Kun tau betapa Johnny tidak suka sesuatu yang jorok , tapi kenapa, kenapa anak itu justru membuatnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Kun sudah berusaha mati-matian menarik perhatian Johnny, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hati Kun kecil semakin panas melihat pelukan dan elusan pada kepala yang Jaehyun dapatkan.

Air mata Kun disebabkan oleh dua orang. Jaehyun Seo dan Johnny Seo. Orang yang paling dia benci dan cintai dimuka bumi ini.

/-\

/-\

\\-/

 **Beberapa saat sebelumnya**

"Eh JungJae?"

"Sendirian saja _Jay_ ?"

"Adik kakak sendirian saja hari ini ?"

"Kok sendirian sayang ? Sini Jungkook Hyung antar ke kelas ya. Tapi kasih bayaran. Maunya cium pipi mochi bolehkan ?"

" _Our snow white without his hunter today?_ "

Terdengar suara Yugyeom, Jungkook , Bambam para pembuat onar dan banyak lagi siswa lain berteriak menggoda, bersiul atau sekedar memandang kaget pada Jaehyun yang berjalan sendiri di lorong sekolah dengan tas berwarna merah miliknya. Anak berpipi gempal itu menatap lantai sambil memegang erat tempat minum iron man dan berlari kecil. Dia kesal, ini adalah sekolah laki-laki, tapi kenapa semua orang menggodanya seperti dia ini anak perempuan ? Jawabannya adalah perhatikan saja Jaehyun lekat lekat. Bulu mata yang panjang mengkurva cantik. Mata cokelat gelap dan sedikit kemerahan jika terkena matahari. Pipinya yang gempal lucu seperti mochi dengan dua lekuk lesung pipi yang tidak pernah malu muncul setiap dia berbicara. Bibir pink pucat sewarna kuncup mawar yang berbentuk busur panah. Jangan lupa jemari kecil lentik yang panjang. Tidak hanya itu kalau secara fisik kulit putih bersih seputih salju dan tubuhnya kurus dan pendek dibanding anak anak sebayanya. Semuanya membuktikan secara fisik Jaehyun jauh dari kata "macho". Membuat dia jadi bulan-bulanan untuk digoda. Bukan di _bully_. Dia benci dibilang cantik mengalahkan anak perempuan sekolah sebelah yang katanya seperti penyihir tua dengan dandanan norak. Sebenarnya semua godaan ini tidak akan dia terima jika ada Johnny Hyung disampingnya. Dipastikan semua segan dan tidak ada yang berani. Bersitatap dengan Johnny saat sedang memperhatikan Jaehyun adalah pengalaman yang cukup membuat merinding. Johnny pernah memanggil Jungkook untuk berbicara 4 mata karena dia kelepasan menggoda Jaehyun dan Johnny melihatnya. Jungkook yang nakal dan pemberani itu tidak buka mulut pada teman-temannya mengenai apa yang Johnny katakan padanya.

Sekarang kembali pada Jaehyun yang sedang berjalan cepat ke arah kelas untuk menyemburkan api di wajah Lucas. Penyebab utama dia berjalan sendiri di lorong hari ini.

"Eitts? Sendirian Jae ?" Seokmin atau Dokyum anak yang selalu mencoba mendekati Jaehyun mencoba berbicara padanya.

"Hmmh." Jaehyun hanya tersenyum irit tapi kedua lesung pipinya sudah dapat membuat Seokmin terdiam.

Jaehyun menatap sekeliling dan tidak terlihat anak dengan kulit tan dan tinggi berlebihan itu.

"Ada yang melihat Lucas?" Suara Jaehyun yang baru saja pecah terdengar keras. Seisi kelas terkejut karena Jaehyun tidak pernah berbicara selain pada Lucas, Jungwoo dan Winwin.

"Lucas tadi ditarik ke ruang Konseling setelah ketahuan membaca komik _yadong_ di pantry khusus guru, dan Jungwoo menyusulnya, karena dia tidak akan membiarkan si bodoh itu mendapat hukuman yang parah." Winwin tiba tiba merangkul Jaehyun dan berbisik pelan.

"A..apa ? Rasakan dia ! Huh, gara-gara komik itu ,Johnny Hyung jadi marah padaku. Dia bahkan tidak mengantarku ke kelas." Jaehyun duduk di bangkunya yang paling belakang dan meletakkan tas dan tempat minumnya. Winwin duduk di bangku kosong disebelahnya.

"Bukannya dulu kau bilang pada Youngho Ge , tidak mau diantar ke kelas lagi kalau kelas dua?"

"A..aku hanya.. Hey ? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Johnny Hyung dengan Youngho Ge ?" Jaehyun tidak percaya Winwin menyebut itu dengan nada yang sangat akrab.

"Dia bilang boleh kok saat aku chat kakaotalk dengannya." Winwin berusaha membela diri sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau _chat_ dengan Hyungku?" Jaehyun terlihat tidak senang. Apa-apaan ini, Winwin memang sering memuji Johnny Hyung. Tapi akrab sampai _chat_? Memang Winwin _pernah_ dia izinkan meminjam ponselnya untuk bermain game, tapi untuk mendapat kontak kakaknya..

"Johnny Hyung hanya mengatakan agar aku menjagamu disini. Aku ini laki-laki kenapa kau panik begitu." Winwin berusaha menutupi. Dia memang memiliki _crush_ dengan Johnny tapi Jaehyun adalah adik yang sangat posesif mengenai Hyungnya. Padahal banyak siswa yang juga penggemar dan ada yang ingin mengenal Johnny sebagai sunbae, tapi jarang yang berani dan bisa menghubungi kontak Johnny. Winwin beruntung karena dia menggunakan Jaehyun sebagai umpan. _'Hari ini Jaehyun membacakan potongan puisi dari sastra lama di pelajaran Mandarin, Jaehyun terlihat murung dikelas. Xxx mencoba menganggu Jaehyun namun ada Lucas.'_ Winwin membocorkan berbagai informasi mengenai Jaehyun sebagai gantinya winwin dapat sedikit berbicara dengan Johnny, meski dia cukup tertutup.

"Benarkah ? Eh.. kau tidak bilang pada Johnny Hyung kan soal pentas seni itu ?" Jaehyun teringat sesuatu , dan terlihat betapa gugup dan ketakutan ketika berbicaradengan Winwin.

"Tidak _Xuan._ Memang kau benar-benar menerima tawaran Ten Hyung ? HAHAHHAHA!" Winwin tidak percaya Jaehyun yang pendiam menerima tawaran seperti itu. Dia memang bukan pemalu, tapi laki-laki manapun pasti akan merasa malu melakukan pementasan seni yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menerimanya ! Dia memaksa! Pak Guru Kim juga mengancam kalau aku menolak, nilai akhirku tidak akan lebih dari C , karena melewati satu ulangan waktu aku menyusul Hyung ku ke Jepang."

"Eyy itu salahmu. _Okay Snow White_ , Youngho ge , pasti akan senang melihat kau memakai baju putri." Winwin berusaha meahan tawa, yatuhan Jaehyun memang sangat cocok.

Winwin berpikir Jaehyun akan marah dan berusaha memiting lehernya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Jaehyun hanya menatap meja dengan mata yang terlihat sangat cemas. Johnny Hyung tidak suka Jaehyun membuat keputusan besar tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Biasanya Hyung ya akan tidak mau berbicara dengannya, sampai tidak pulang dan Jaehyun akan sendiri dirumah. Oke ada penjaga dan _maid_ , tapi itu termasuk sendiri untuk Jaehyun. Dia benar benar ketakutan jika ada 'orang itu' datang dan tidak ada Johnny Hyung yang melindunginya.

"Jaehyun ? Hey kenapa mukamu begitu ? Tidak usah khawatir. Hyung mu pasti akan senang. Hey, sakit tenggorokanmu sudah sembuh ya? Tapi kenapa suaramu jadi aneh?" Winwin menyadari suara Jaehyun berubah.

"Kata Hyung itu bukan demam atau sakit tenggorokan , itu.."

"Teman-teman, Bu guru Choi datang!" Suara lembut Jungwoo terdengar mencoba berteriak. Dibelakangnya diikuti oleh Lucas yang menunduk dan seorang guru dengan pakaian rapi dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda, rok putih dan sepatu hak yang sewarna dengan bajunya. Rambut pendek, mata besar bulat dan tinggi yang menjulang.

Winwin segera berlari ke bangkunya begitu juga dengan anak-anak yang lain. Mereka memberi salam bersama-sama. Jaehyun biasanya bersemangat dalam pelajaran matematika, tapi, hari ini sepertinya kosentrasinya tidak akan 100% karena sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara dirinya memberitahu Johnny , suatu hal penting disaat istirahat siang nanti. Sebelum Johnny tau dari orang lain dan itu akan menjadi sebuah petaka.

 **Bersambung..**

/-\

/-\

\\-/

 **Halo semua**

Ya, gua belum mati. Maunya tapi hemh..

Ka daun atau daun atau sora tersrah manggil apa gua kembali dengan kualitas yang semakin menurun. Gua minta maaf sama semua _reader_ yang menunggu, yg mungkin kalau hamil ude beranak kali ya ? Eh apa belum ga taulah gua gamau bayangin hahaha. Update nya ude lama , Cuma sedikit lagi, iya khusus yang ini emang file nya tidak tersimpan karena _notebook_ yang usianya udah hampir 8 tahun itu rusak dan bluescreen gitu (Gua udah rusakin 1 laptop vaio, 1 toshiba, sekarang ACER doain tahan). Kalau baca fanfic Johnjae yg mile high pasti tau tuh gua laptop nya rusak/file nya _corrupt_ hahaha *btw KEMANA KAU LITTLEBRXT?* Padahal iat awalnYA TWO SHOOT. Ini bakal pendek aja ga akan ane ane, tapi mau ena ena Cuma duh ga tega hahah.

Makasih yang udah komentar, **tolong terus support gua dengan komentar** , percaya atau ga itulah jadi boost utama buat melanjutkan cerita2. Kalian bisa kirim _sugesstion_ maunya gimana, membantu gua supaya ga _stuck_. (sebenarnya khusus ini udh kepikir sampe ending tapi yak kalau kalian maunya gimana hahaha)

Selama hiatus ini gua udh bertemu langsung dgn

100BrightStars (dua kali omg hy cantique)

Leejegun (omg malah cerita mistis)

Emerald Sunday (INI MAH TERLALU CEPET SIH)

Oke sampe sini notes penulis yang ga penting. See you and keep support JOHNJAE , Johnny, Jaehyun , NCT_U_127_DREAM_ASIA and SMROOKIES Boys (KunWooCas)

^0^/


End file.
